Logic
by Cataracta
Summary: Ryuhou Tairen is a very logical person, but when a flushed Mimori crashes into him in a hallway, his logic decides to take a vacation. Oneshot


**Cataracta's Notes: **Hello all! This little one-shot latched onto me while I was watching S-cry-ed and wouldn't let go until I had written it down. I'd like to say now, though, that Ryuhou may seem a bit out of character, but I do have my reasons, loves, and that I don't think he's insanely out of character, what with the self-isolation and all. I've often found that self-isolaters are normally the ones who, once they break, they break. So, with that said, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own S-cry-ed. How sad.

**Pairings: Ryuhou x Mimori**

* * *

Ryuhou Tairen was a very logical person. He liked to think it was what helped him be so successful at his work, his ability to clearly access a situation and create a workable, fool-proof plan. At times, he knew, he could wander from this logic, but in general he was steadfast and clear-headed.

But Ryuhou was fast becoming annoyed by present events. He found that his logic escaped him, and that he was forced to hunt it down and bring it back so that he could continue life as normal. Now though, it seemed, logic had taken an intense dislike to him, and was partial to deserting him when he needed it most.

One such time had occurred that very afternoon. Ryuhou had been minding his own business, thinking his own thoughts, when a very flushed and out-of-breath Mimori had crashed into him when he turned a corner. She had stumbled backwards, embarrassed, and had apologized profusely, but Ryuhou couldn't respond.

He was thinking that she looked rather cute with her cheeks flushed, her hair flowing down her back in a think curtain. He was thinking that it would be most interesting to see what _other _situations could force her to flush like that, and he was thinking that perhaps he should try one or two, when Mimori had placed a hand on his forehead.

"Ryuhou, are you feeling all right?" She asked in a voice that he noticed sounded much like an angel's, though of course he had never heard an angel's voice.

Ryuhou shook his head and forced his mind into some semblance of order before responding, "I'm fine, Miss Kiryu." and going on his merry way.

She stared after him he knew; he could feel her stare on his back. He was tempted to turn around and ask just what had made her flush, and if she responded that it was anyone of the male gender, he would hunt them down and dispose of them. But Ryuhou, his logic grudgingly in place, knew that was a bad idea.

Instead, Ryuhou continued to walk away, and didn't stop walking until he'd reached his room. Opening the door with no conscious thought, he stepped inside and flicked on the lights, blinking as they momentarily blinded him, and he realized then just how much _brighter _his room lights were to the hallway. He wondered if it was the same with Mimori's room and was tempted to go find out.

Rubbing his temples with tired fingers, Ryuhou tried to push Miss Kiryu from his thoughts, but found that was rather impossible. She was going to stay there, come hell or high water, and Ryuhou mused that that was much like the way she stayed at HOLY. He found that was one of the many things he admired about her, her tenacity.

Growling in frustration, he walked (Ryuhou Tairen did not _stomp_) over to the balcony and gazed out at the stars. This brought up another memory though, one of times long past, and Ryuhou nearly slammed his head against the railing in frustration. He was considering the side effects of alcohol when he heard a very familiar voice call to him.

"Ryuhou?" Mimori called, "Ryuhou I know you're in there!"

It was only then that Ryuhou realized Miss Kiryu had probably been knocking for quite some time, if she was frustrated enough to yell. He was also vaguely surprised that she had been willing to interrupt him, what with the attitude he'd been giving her.

He'd become lost in his thoughts again, long enough for Mimori to start explaining why she'd come to visit while still _outside _of the door, and he paused to listen.

"Ryuhou! I wanted to tell you I was sorry about what happened in the hallway! It was just that Cougar was trying to ask me out on a date, only he keeps calling me 'Minori', but I still didn't want to hurt his feelings, even if he is arrogant and chauvinistic, so I told him I wasn't feeling well and I well, I had to play the part and…"

Ryuhou had opened the door with slightly more force than necessary after Mimori had mentioned the words 'Cougar' and 'date' in the same sentence, but Mimori seemed not to notice. She continued on, babbling about speed demons and their terrifying and annoying habits, all while Ryuhou watched her from his doorway. He wasn't sure whether he was waiting for her to notice that he had opened the door, or whether he was enjoying the way her hands moved with the telling of her story and the way her cheeks flushed.

"Oh!" Mimori gasped suddenly, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" She faltered and shifted uneasily.

"Would you like to come in, Miss Kiryu?" Ryuhou asked.

He didn't notice her shocked yet pleased expression; he was to busy kicking himself and running in circles trying to locate his – again – missing logic. She accepted with an awed voice, and he stepped to the side to let her in. Ever the gentleman he offered coffee, to which she nodded.

Mimori sat down at his table, he noticed, looking as though she'd just seen a miracle. He mused to himself that that was _almost _true, and then kicked himself again for thinking such strange and un-logical thoughts. After, he thought that if he didn't stop kicking himself soon, he was going to get a bruise. That earned another kick.

With the coffee maker on and the grounds safely in the top, Ryuhou supposed he couldn't waste any more time in the kitchen. He sat at the table across from Mimori and looked at her with his usual stare, though he was sure there was something off about it.

"Um, Ryuhou," Mimori began, her cheeks flushing – much to his delight – as she glanced down, pleating the beige tablecloth in front of her, "I _am _sorry for running into you."

"It's fine, Miss Kiryu," At least he could take comfort in his voice still being as dead-pan as ever.

Her face fell, and Ryuhou got the feeling that she had been hoping for something else, "Well, I'm sorry for bothering you then, Ryuhou. I should be going now."

She stood, eyes downcast, turning towards the door, but Ryuhou grabbed her wrist before she could take a step. Mimori glanced at him, then down at his hand, and back at him. Ryuhou thought it was coincidental that he was doing the same thing.

He had grabbed her wrist without thinking, a reflex he had never known he possessed, but now he was lost. There was no set precedent for what one should do when one has grabbed another's hand, and Ryuhou had little to no experience dealing with such occasions.

"Ryuhou?" Mimori asked.

He glanced at her, noticed the confused look in her eye and stood, still holding her wrist. The logic that had seemed so intent on escaping him before was digging its heels in and screaming at him to stop, but he ignored it. He walked around the table until he was in front of Mimori, then slid his free hand into her hair and pressed his lips to hers.

The hand that had been clasping her wrist released it to settle on her waist, and he was delighted to find that she hadn't slapped him, backed up, or yelled 'RAPE!' yet. He was even more delighted when her lips moved against his own, relaxing into the kiss, while her hands come up to wrap around his neck.

But what delighted him most, he found, was the feeling in his gut that felt utterly satisfied, like a stared man who had finally been able to eat. He deepened the kiss, licking along her bottom lip in a plea, and wasted no time in plundering her mouth when she opened her lips. Mimori was making the most interesting sounds in the back of her throat, something that sounded like a cross between a whimper and a moan.

When Ryuhou broke the kiss for air, he leaned against Mimori's forehead, closing his eyes. He could feel her panting breaths and knew that she wanted this as much as he did. With that thought in mind he claimed her lips once more, abandoning her hair in favor of using both hands to lift her up onto the table, where he could kiss her without having to crane his neck.

She whimpered – a most endearing noise, Ryuhou thought – when he broke the kiss and placed his head against her shoulder. Her hands were shaking as she reached up to bury them in his hair, and he could feel her heart race as he continued to lean on her.

"This is…different," She mused out loud.

Ryuhou rather agreed, but was too distracted by a funny little scar on Mimori's shoulder to answer. He studied it, then placed a kiss directly on top, grinning when he heard Mimori's sharp intake of breath.

"What's gotten into you, Ryuhou?" Mimori had clasped his chin and forced him to look at her, her eyes searching his.

"I don't know," He answered honestly, "Perhaps I've just gotten tired of focusing only on work, and perhaps I feel it's time that I did something that _I _wanted to do."

She hadn't been expecting that answer, and he thought that the shocked look on her face was also rather endearing and was determined to find out just how to make her wear that expression at any given time. He was pondering ways to make that happen when he heard a knock at his door.

He stepped away from Mimori, and she slid off the table, but there was nothing either could do about their rumpled clothing or tousled hair. Confident that he could make up a good enough excuse if needed, Ryuhou answered the door, surprised to see Cougar outside.

"Hey Ryuhou, you wouldn't happen to know where Minori is, would you? You see, I was proposing that the two of us go on a date and then she said she wasn't feeling well and ran off, and I thought, being the gentlemen that I am, that I should check on her and make sure she was okay. I did, but she wasn't in her room and then…" Cougar faded out, his mouth now agape.

Mimori flushed under his gaze, and muttered, "Cougar."

"Minori!" Cougar stated loudly, about to rush to her when he realized Ryuhou was blocking the door.

"You're right, Cougar, _Mimori_," Ryuhou put extra emphasis on the name, "isn't feeling well. I found her in the hall and noticed she was flushed and invited her in so I could make sure she was okay. As you can see, it's under control."

Cougar shrugged, then glanced at Mimori, "We'll continue our talk later, m'kay?" He laughed he walked off.

Ryuhou shut the door and turned back to Mimori. He calmly walked up to her, placed his hands on either side of her, and soundly kissed her again. She gasped, granting him access to her mouth, and then began to kiss back as he prodded her tongue with his own.

It was then that Ryuhou decided that logic was overrated.

* * *

**Cataracta's Notes: **There it is! Drop me a note and tell me what you think! 


End file.
